Secretos de la mar
by Billy.TheSkull
Summary: AU!Merlock. Sherlock es un biólogo marino que tras años de descubrimientos no puede relanzar su carrera. Pero eso cambia cuando puede investigar al ser mitológico más hermoso que existe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hemos vuelto, con algo aún mejor. Este fic contiene Merlock y Mpreg, advertidos están. **

**Ahora disfruten de la historia tanto como nosotras disfrutamos escribiéndola.**

* * *

**Secretos de la mar**

**Capítulo 01**

El reloj de muñeca dio un pitido indicando que eran las cuatro en punto. La habitación estaba en silencio y a oscuras, tan solo iluminada por una lámpara led enfocada hacia unas muestras colocadas entre dos rectángulos de cristal.

Sherlock Holmes movió la rueda del microscopio para hacer más nítida la imagen. Tras unos segundos de observación tiró la prueba al suelo totalmente frustrado. Era ya la décimo tercera vez que examinaba ese tipo de alga y no encontraba nada nuevo. Ni en esa ni en ninguna.

Tras haber sido reconocido por todas las instituciones dedicadas a la biología por sus trabajos y tesis en biología marina, sentía que se le acababa el trabajo, que ya no había cosas nuevas que descubrir y analizar. Se le acababa su mundo y pronto tendría que dedicarse a la enseñanza.

Se subió las solapas del abrigo y se dirigió a su coche en el parking vacío. Condujo hasta su apartamento en el centro de la ciudad y se duchó antes de ponerse ropa más cómoda. El contestador de su teléfono fijo parpadeaba. Ni si quiera sabía porque aún tenía uno. Sería propaganda probablemente.

Se acercó a pulsar el botón de borrar mensajes pero sin querer le dio a escuchar.

"_Buenas tardes, doctor Holmes. Soy el doctor Montgomery. Espero que se acuerde de mí, nos vimos en la convención de Washington. Verá, le llamo porque... La verdad es que es algo difícil de creer y dudo que aceptara a venir si se lo contara. Recientemente hemos descubierto una nueva especie. La capturaron en aguas cálidas cerca de Filipinas. Es... algo que no habíamos visto en la vida. En la historia se ha descubierto algo así. Por eso me pongo en contacto con usted. Es uno de los mejores, por no decir el mejor, biólogo marino de nuestros tiempos. Si viene se quedará asombrado, no dude de eso. Póngase en contacto con nosotros si desea aceptar la propuesta. Buenas tardes, doctor Holmes."_

El biólogo reprodujo el mensaje dos veces más. Una especie nueva no vista hasta el momento... Cerró los puños y dio un saltó de alegría en el sitio. El doctor Montgomery trabajaba en el laboratorio de Massachusetts y al cambio horario, allí no sería muy tarde.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó. Ni si quiera dejo que la otra persona contestara.

—¿Montgomery? Cuenta conmigo, salgo mañana en el primer vuelo.

Tres horas después estaba subiendo a un avión rumbo a América con la maleta en la mano. Había metido todo lo que pudo ya que pensaba pasar mucho tiempo descubriendo las maravillas de esta nueva especie.

Había alquilado un piso que estaba a cinco minutos andando desde el edificio de investigación así que fue directamente a él a dejar sus cosas tras casi diez horas de viaje. Las manos le temblaban mientras guardaba su bata, gafas, espátula y demás utensilios que necesitaría en su maletín.

Después de conseguir su tarjeta identificadora caminó rápidamente a dónde le habían indicado. Bajó varios pisos en un ascensor donde le pidieron la tarjeta para subir. Las manos le sudaban al llegar a la puerta. Había un guardia de seguridad y le chequeó entero en busca de cámaras o algo parecido. Eso solo impacientó a Sherlock. El nuevo espécimen debía de estar protegido por el gobierno o peor por la seguridad secreta.

Pasó a la sala blanca donde Montgomery le esperaba.

—¡Holmes! No sabes lo mucho que agradezco que haya venido...

—Ya, claro. ¿Dónde está?— preguntó mientras se colocaba la bata y unos guantes de látex.

—Holmes, no es lo que usted se espera. Es... Mejor será que lo vea con sus propios ojos— le indicó que le siguiera y así lo hizo.

Atravesaron otra puerta. Entraron a una sala con varias sillas y un gran ventanal de cristal que ocupaba casi toda la pared. Al otro lado se veía una sala igual de iluminada y en el fondo había una pequeña piscina de unos tres metros de cristal. Tres hombres vestidos de blanco luchaban con algo que se movía en el interior de la piscina.

De pronto uno de los hombres gritó y cayó al suelo tapándose la cara. Las manos se le mancharon rápidamente de sangre que caía sin cesar. Sherlock apartó la vista hacia la piscina y vio algo que ni en sueños se hubiera imaginado.

El ser que había en aquella piscina era una criatura mítica. Su mitad humana, era claramente de hombre como la de cualquier otro de aquella sala. Tenía dos brazos, cuello y cabeza completamente normales.

Músculos bien definidos y un moreno poco evidente en toda la piel. Pelo corto y rubio, ojos azules y nariz redondeada. Pero, a partir de la cintura de donde podrían haber comenzado sus piernas, comenzaba a formarse una cola de pez de hermosas escamas azules y verdes.

La cola, era ancha por la zona de los muslos y se iba estrechando conforme se iba acercando a la aleta caudal que usaría para impulsarse. De ambos lados de la cadera tenía otras dos aletas, al igual que las otras dos que tenía justo detrás de los antebrazos. Las orejas sin duda eran muy diferentes a las de los humanos

También parecían dos altas del mismo color azul verdoso pero tenían dos agujeros para oír. Aunque, lo más impactante de todo era que las branquias, que en los peces solían estar en el cuello, las tenía en los costados, tres en cada lado, como si estuvieran en los espacios que formaban las costillas.

El ser, según la mitología, era un sireno. Y estaba furioso.

Se agitó y gritó con un sonido atronador que obligó a la mayoría de los presentes a taparse los oídos. Fue cuando la criatura cogió a de los pies a uno de los hombres con bata blanca que estaban atendiendo al herido y lo metió en el agua. Lo hundió hasta aplastarlo contra el fondo.

El hombre gritaba, dejando un rastro de burbujas, pero aquellos gritos fueron callados y el agua se tiñó de rojo pues el ser le había mordido el cuello con una fuerza descomunal. En otras palabras. Se lo estaba comiendo.

Montgomery y algunos otros científicos que estaban en la sala de la ventana salieron corriendo a intentar ayudar y rescatar al pobre ayudante. Sherlock no se movió del sitio.

Aquel ser era magnífico. Toda la historia escribiendo relatos fantásticos sobre esos seres y ahí estaba él, al otro lado de un vidrio viendo como el ser se alimentaba de un ser humano.

No pudieron hacer nada o no quisieron hacerlo por el miedo a ser arrastrados a la profundidad del tanque y ser devorados también. Los médicos llegaron para llevarse al herido mientras el sireno seguía concentrado en comer. Sherlock se acercó a ver la herida del muchacho. Tenía cuatro rajas perfectas en la mejilla derecha, como si estuvieran hechas con cuchillos, tenía la carne viva y aún seguía sangrando. Cerraron la puerta de la sala del tanque y todos se marcharon quedándose Sherlock solo al otro lado.

Era fantástico, increíble. Sherlock no encontraba las palabras exactas para describir a esa criatura marina. Se quedó hasta que el ser se sintió saciado y abandonó el cadáver en el fondo del tanque.

La criatura nado hasta la superficie y asomo la cabeza. Olio el aire, se giró y se encontró con los ojos de Sherlock. Los miro intensamente durante unos minutos, moviendo lentamente la cola para mantenerse a flote. Le chillo y volvió a introducirse en el agua. Se agito y golpeo el cristal furioso por no poder salir de allí. Su puño izquierdo choco fuertemente contra la vidriera pero al golpear contra ella grito. Tenía una herida en el hombro que estaba roja y a pesar de que estaba cerrada mostraba claros signos de infección. El sireno bajo la mano por su torso y se rasco lentamente la cola con sus uñas afiladas cual garras de animal. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra el cristal.

Sherlock intentó relajarse cuando el sireno sacó la cabeza del agua y se acercó al borde para verle. Estaba inmóvil, estático. No se atrevió a acercarse más. El sireno se cansó y volvió a hundirse en el agua después de golpear la pared de cristal.

Sherlock caminó hacia la puerta y le dio una última mirada antes de salir. Fuera era todo un revuelo, gente con bata hablándose a voces, algunos manchados de sangre y otros caminando histéricos por la sala. Buscó con los ojos a Montgomery que intentaba relajarse apoyado en una mesa.

—Doctor Montgomery— le llamó Sherlock cuando se acercó a él.

—Doctor Holmes —digo acercándose —. ¿Qué le parece? —pregunto pues no se le ocurría que decir después de lo ocurrido.

Que es maravilloso, la cosa más fascinante que había visto en su vida. Pero, por su puesto, eso no lo dijo en alto.

—Interesante — respondió con un tono de voz aburrido.

El científico expulso el aire que había contenido.

—Siento el revuelo, la criatura no nos deja acercarnos. Es más, esto ha ocurrido varias veces —se sinceró —. Es su segundo muerto y su cuarto herido de gravedad.

—Y encima os seguís preguntando porque es tan hostil— sonrió de medio lado y miró a los demás biólogos—. Menos mal que me ha llamado. Es la primera cosa que ha hecho bien desde que la criatura llegó aquí. ¿Tiene algún informe? ¿Cómo lo descubrieron y lo trajeron aquí?

Montgomery se acercó a una mesa y abrió una carpeta marrón. Había un informe escrito a mano en inglés, con una foto del ser entre redes de pescadores. También había mapas de coordenadas.

—Fue encontrado hace siete días en mar sulu, cerca de Sioon, en Filipinas. Lo encontró un barco de pesca que salía a faenar. Según nos contaron la criatura estaba sobre la superficie respirando y creyeron que era un hombre a la deriva le lanzaron las redes —explico.

—Me imagino que parte de la tripulación tuvo un bonito final bajo las garras de nuestro pez— rozó la foto del sireno entre las redes y levantó la vista hacia el doctor más mayor—. Sin duda alguna sois todos una panda de idiotas. ¿Os creéis que se va a dejar hacer como una muñeca? Le habéis sacado de su hogar, le habéis metido en un tanque con agua dulce y encima os acercáis a él todos a la vez. Es normal que se asuste y que os ataque para defenderos.

El científico apretó los labios.

—Es por eso que le hemos llamado Doctor Holmes. Cualquier intento de acercarnos ha sido en vano y necesitamos hacernos con su confianza para poder acercarnos a él. Hacerle entender que no le haremos ningún daño.

—Pues no habríais podido empezar de mejor forma que esta. Ya desconfía de todos vosotros. Yo me he quedado aparte, quizá quepa la posibilidad de que sea diferente conmigo. Lo cual veo casi imposible. Siendo mitad humano, probablemente tenga la misma inteligencia que nosotros, o incluso más. No es tonto... Tendré que encontrar una forma de comunicarme con él— suspiró—. Déjamelo a mí. Que no entre nadie, ¿me oyes? Ni si quiera tú. Quiero descubrir todo sobre esta criatura más incluso que tú a sí que haremos las cosas a mi manera.

—Como diga señor Holmes —bufo —. Le daremos todo aquello que nos pida si con ello podemos al menos hacerle un análisis.

—Me llevaré esto para leerlo más detalladamente esta noche. Será mejor dejarle solo hasta mañana para que este más relajado después del 'incidente' que ha ocurrido hoy— cogió la carpeta y se la guardó en su maletín—. Mañana a primera hora quiero que tengan listas algunas cosas. Todo lo necesario para desinfectar y curar heridas, aparte, también quiero que traigáis comida variada; carne de cerdo, de vaca, pescado, frutas... Seguramente no le habéis dado nada de comer y por eso ha cogido lo primero que ha pillado.

—De acuerdo. Todo estará listo a primera hora —aseguro el médico —. Doctor Holmes, no hace falta que se lo diga pero esto es alto secreto...

—No, no hace falta que me lo diga. Ya he visto la seguridad que tienen en el recinto— tomó sus cosas y tras quitarse la bata habló una vez más—. Puede venir y esperarme aquí para contarle avances si quiere pero, repito, nadie puede entrar en la sala del tanque, nadie— le miró amenazadoramente.

—Se lo prometo Doctor Holmes —aseguro Montgomery —. Nadie le molestara durante su cometido.

—Puede durar de unas pocas semanas hasta meses. No depende de mí sino de él— dijo señalando hacia la puerta. Le veré mañana, doctor Montgomery. Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes Doctor Holmes. Y gracias.

Sherlock no respondió a eso y salió del cuarto. Menuda pandilla de ignorantes.

Dejó las llaves sobre el cenicero cuando cerró la puerta. Tiró el abrigo y el maletín sobre el sofá mientras se calentaba su cena en el microondas. El apartamento era pequeño y tenía el mínimo de muebles pero para lo que lo iba a usar él, le servía. Abrió la ventana y encendió un cigarrillo. Desde su piso se veía el edificio de investigación.

Aquel ser, esa criatura... Era algo que aún no acababa de asimilar Sherlock. Era tan maravillosa. Cuerpo de hombre y cola de pez. Por el color de su piel, debía de nadar cerca del ecuador de la tierra y además cerca de la superficie del agua para que los rayos llegasen y broncearan su piel. La marca de su hombro sería de un arpón o algún elemento parecido. Tenía tantas ganas de poder acercarse a él. Tocar sus orejas puntiagudas, sentir el tacto de las escamas y, sobretodo, analizarlas para descubrir cómo podía existir semejante criatura.

Se metió en la cama tras una ducha rápida aunque probablemente no dormiría aquella noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

Al día siguiente, a primera hora todo se había dispuesto en la sala. Había carne fresca de varios tipos de animales, verduras, hortaliza y frutas. Y por supuesto también había pescado fresco. Incluso había un acuario pequeño donde habían metido especímenes vivos.

La criatura descansaba en el fondo de la piscina. Apoyaba su cabeza en el cadáver que ya carecía de rostro y le faltaba la carne a todo un brazo.

Sherlock se presentó incluso antes de la hora prevista por la impaciencia. Decidió dejar la bata en casa ese día, sería una buena forma de que la criatura le distinguiera de los doctores. Abrió la puerta y entró con cuidado. Parecía estar dormido en el fondo del estanque. Las luces eran mucho más tenues y le quitaban el aspecto de hospital o psiquiátrico a la habitación. Sherlock se acercó lentamente y el sireno no lo notó. Llegó hasta el borde. Escuchaba sus propios latidos en la cabeza por los nervios y emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Podría despertarse y matarle en cualquier instante. Alzó una mano y la metió en el agua haciendo pequeñas ondas con la esperanza de que el sireno las notara y se despertara.

Y fue así. Cuando el movimiento del agua llego hasta las orejas de la criatura estas temblaron y el sireno abrió los ojos. Se irguió cuan largo era y miro a Sherlock. Apoyo las manos contra el cristal y lo golpe con la derecha. Chilló pero al estar bajo el agua solo se oyeron unas burbujas.

Sherlock se apartó tan solo dos pasos para estar preparado para huir. Su expresión seguía neutra, mirándole fijamente, casi retándole. Quería demostrarle que no le iba a asustar como a los otros y sobretodo que no le iba a tratar como los demás.

El sireno le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ladeando la cabeza lentamente para buscar otro ángulo. Aquel hombre era diferente. Sí. Humano como cualquier otro y científico, pero su mirada era neutral, como si viera aquello todos los días. Lentamente subió hasta la superficie y saco la cabeza. El agua se le escurría por el rostro, pero rápidamente se le seco. En ningún momento perdió el contacto visual.

Sherlock notó como le observaba y pudo ver en su rostro que se hacía muchas preguntas. Sherlock se quedó en el sitio, no se pensaba mover. Dio una ojeada al cuerpo del fondo del tanque que le faltaba un brazo. Resistió el impulso de tragar saliva por el escalofrío de miedo que le atravesó el cuerpo. El agua estaba algo enturbiada por la sangre y demás fluidos del cadáver. No era sano para los humanos ni para los híbridos. Pero cómo sacarlo de ahí sin convertirte en otro cadáver igual. Finalmente alzó una mano y señaló al cuerpo en descomposición.

Las orejas del sireno vibraron, bajo la vista hasta el dedo y luego miro donde señalaba. Arrugó el entrecejo pero el humano tenía razón. Ya no le hacía falta. Bajo hasta el fondo de la piscina y cogió el cadáver con la mano derecha y lo subió hasta la superficie. Al llevarlo al borde lo empujo hasta que lo saco del agua. Miro a Sherlock y le gruño. Dejando ver unos dientes iguales que los de los humanos pero con dos pares de colmillos.

Sherlock asintió cuando sacó al hombre del agua. Por lo menos no se seguiría contaminando el agua, aunque quedaba el problema de lo sucia que estaba ya y de lo incómodo que se sentiría en agua tratada químicamente para su potabilización. Hablaría con Montgomery más tarde para buscar una solución.

Pensó que lo mejor sería ofrecerle comida para ir rompiendo el hielo. Salió de la sala bajo la atenta mirada del sireno y regresó al instante con una mesa con ruedas dónde estaba la comida que le habían preparado. No sabía de qué tipo le gustaría y como traer carne humaba era inviable, acercó la mesa hacia el tanque para ver como reaccionaba.

La criatura se sumergió en el agua para observarla de cerca. Casi pegado al cristal. Las branquias de su costado se movían lentamente dejando un minúsculo rastro de burbujas a los lados. Comida. Había comida y de todo tipo. Carne jugosa y de buenos sabores que no estaría tan agria como la carne humana. Frutas de colores llamativos que albergaban buenos sabores. Toda esa comida, a excepción de los peces tenía mucho mejor aspecto de la que llegaba a sus manos cuando estaba en el mar. Apoyo el puño en el cristal y alzo un poco el dedo para señalar lo que quería probar pero se acordó. Esos seres le habían capturado y cambiado de entorno y aunque pareciera diferente no debería de caer tan fácil. Golpeo con fuerza al cristal y le dio la espalda. Alejándose cuanto podía de la variedad de comida. Trago un poco de agua y la escupió inmediatamente. Agua dulce llena de químicos, bacterias y microbios. Asquerosa.

Sherlock le vio mover la cola rápidamente alejándose de él y se quedó embelesado con el movimiento de ella. Parecía tan natural, tan elegante en aquel híbrido.

Cogió uno de los filetes de carne cruda que había señalado antes de irse y cuando estuvo seguro de que no iría a por él, se acercó y lo dejó en el borde del cristal.

A continuación se alejó del estanque, dándole espacio para que se acercara tranquilo, y se sentó en una silla que estaba casi llegando a la puerta.

El sireno tardo treinta minutos en darse la vuelta. Cogió el filete y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos, luego lo olió y por ultimo lo lamio cuidadosamente. Espero unos segundos antes de darle el primer mordisco. Cerró los ojos y sonrió feliz. Aquello estaba tan sabroso... Dos bocados más bastaron para acabarse la carne. Luego se sentó en el fondo del estanque mirando hacia Sherlock. Acariciaba lentamente la cola que había flexionado. Estaba feliz. Aquella comida era deliciosa y aquel hombre parecía diferente.

Sherlock puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción. Las cosas estaban yendo lentas pero al menos seguras y por buen camino. Con suerte, con algo más de comida y agua limpia, el sireno le dejaría acercarse a él. Con suerte...

Aprovechó que parecía estar de buen humor y se volvió a acercar a él, siempre a pasos lentos y vigilando cada una de sus reacciones. Le observó durante un momento de cerca y después decidió que le podía dar esta vez para que probara. Cogió una manzana y la puso en el borde pero esta vez no se alejó de él.

El sireno la miro y luego miro la fruta. Acerco lentamente al borde y cogió la manzana clavándole las uñas por la parte baja. Miro a Sherlock unos segundos con una sonrisa antes de sacar la cola del agua y volver a meterla en horizontal para poder salpicarle. Se fue hasta el otro extremo de la piscina, se sentó en el fondo y se fue comiendo la fruta muy risueño.

Sherlock soltó todo el aire de golpe al sentir el agua caer sobre él. No estaba tan fría pero si no se cambiaba de ropa empezaría a tiritar. La verdad es que no le importó en absoluto, la criatura parecía divertirse y eso era lo único que importaba, conseguir acercarse a él.

Cogió la mesa y la arrastró hacia la puerta donde se paró para observarle por última vez antes de salir fuera. Montgomery le estaba esperando fuera.

El doctor le miraba sorprendido.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —pregunto alarmado —. No le habrá atacado, ¿no?

—No, nada de eso, al contrario. Al principio parecía reacio a tenerme allí. Pero le ofrecí comida, que parece que le encanta, y acabó casi... Divirtiéndose.

—¿A logrado acercarse? —pregunto asombrado —. Debería de estar muerto, herido por lo menos...

— He estado alejado la mayoría del tiempo. Ha sacado el cuerpo del agua, mañana lo sacaré de allí pero tenemos otro problema, el agua.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella? Teníamos pensado instalarle un limpiador automático...

Pero tememos acercarnos y además, el ruido que dicho aparato produce puede volverla más agresiva...

— Lo sé. Ese es el problema, hagamos lo que hagamos no podré yo solo. Pero yo estaba pensando en agua de mar, traerla de allí. No se va a sentir mejor en ninguna otra agua y usted lo sabe.

—¿Se refiere a que traigamos agua del mar donde fue encontrado?

— Eso sería lo ideal pero con coger agua de esta la costa será suficiente.

—Bien. Necesitaríamos varios camiones cisterna pero eso es fácil de conseguir. Vaciaremos la piscina y la llenaremos. Espero que la criatura no se altere...

— Lo mejor es que pasara a otro sitio mientras se hace el cambio del agua. Una pequeña piscina portable solo para que no se seque. El problema es cómo convencerle, ni si quiera sé si entiende el inglés, solo le he escuchado gritar.

—Y es un sonido espeluznante... —dijo Montgomery sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda —. Podríamos obligarle a meterse en la piscina portable. Podemos abrir uno de los lados de la piscina de cristal y colocar la pequeña piscina justo al lado y que lo arrastre la corriente...

— No— dijo sin esperar a que acabara—. No le vamos a obligar a que haga nada. Estoy seguro de que tiene fuerza suficiente para impulsarse con la cola y saltar. Encontraré la forma de comunicarme con él. Déjame pensarlo hasta mañana.

—Bien. Intentaremos tenerlo todo listo para entonces. ¿Ha logrado hacerse entender? ¿Y qué pasa con el cadáver?

— Cuando llegué estaba dormido sobre él. Y se había comido un brazo entero y la cara estaba básicamente irreconocible. Más tarde lo apunté con el dedo y parece que me entendió y lo sacó fuera. La sangre ha contaminado el agua así que espero para mañana tener solucionado lo de como meterlo a la piscina.

Montgomery suspiro aliviado.

—Al menos los padres tendrán algo que enterrar. Doctor Holmes, debería de ir a casa y cambiarse de ropa antes de que coja una pulmonía...

— Eso haré. Puedo pasarle una copia del informe sobre lo ocurrido hoy. Se lo mandaré tan pronto como lo tenga listo.

—Se lo agradecería. Tenemos que saberlo absolutamente todo, desde su comportamiento hasta sus escamas.

— Por supuesto, doctor Montgomery. Le veré mañana entonces— caminó hacia la salida rápidamente.

El frío se estaba calando lentamente en los huesos a pesar de que no hacia demasiado frío en la calle. Llegó a casa y se dio una ducha caliente para quitarse la sensación. Aun con el pelo mojado se enfrascó en la elaboración del primer informe. Lo escribió todo, cada expresión en su cara, cada vez que se alejó de él y acabó con las ganas de jugar a salpicar que tenía.

Mandó unos cuantos correos y por fin pudo desconectar y relajarse por un momento. Aún quedaba el tema del lenguaje. ¿Sabría inglés? ¿Otro idioma? Solo lo descubriría intentándolo al día siguiente. Pensó en buscar videos sobre delfines amaestrados y como se comunicaban con los cuidadores pero desechó la idea al instante. El sireno era listo, desconfiado y parecía estar al tanto de todo. Si no fuera por la cola y los aullidos que daba podría pasar por un humano.

La criatura estuvo todo el resto del día nadando en pequeño espacio que tenía. Creía haber conocido a alguien que no buscaba herirle simplemente mirarle. Y eso le hacía sentirse bien. Se seguía sintiendo amenazado por el lugar donde se encontraba, pero aquel hombre... Era extraordinario. Se había ido empapado y no había visto odio en su rostro. Sin duda era diferente.

Durante la noche comenzó a sentirse mal. Aquella agua comenzaba a darle náuseas y la herida del hombro había comenzado a paralizarle la movilidad hasta el codo. Además lo tenía hinchado. Por la mañana, cuando amaneció, le dio un fuerte coletazo a una de las paredes de la piscina. Furioso.

Montgomery esperaba a Sherlock fuera de la sala, revisando el informe impreso que este le había enviado.

Cuando Sherlock salió de cada vio como varios camiones cisterna subían por la calle. Bien hecho Montgomery. Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos y ascensores y bufó cuando tuvo que parar para que le chequearan.

Pasó a la sala encontrándose con el doctor.

— Bien, si me disculpa, creo que deberíamos hacer esto cuanto antes.

—¿Piensa convencer a la criatura para que se mueva a otra piscina de momento? Escuché un ruido muy fuerte, no creo que este amigable.

— Solo déjeme hablar... comunicarme con él. Cuando esté listo le avisaré para que vengan a montar la piscina pequeña.

—Vale... Suerte. Y tenga cuidado por Dios —dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Sherlock entró y cerró la puerta rápidamente detrás de él. Miró al sireno. Algo iba mal.

Caminó a paso rápido hasta el cristal y le vio en la otra punta del estanque. Se sujetaba el brazo, le dolía. Era la maldita agua sucia, tenía que haber actuado antes. Golpeó ligeramente el cristal para captar su atención.

El sireno se giró con violencia enseñando los dientes, pero un tirón en el brazo que se sujetaba lo hizo relajarse y mirar a su articulación. Movía la cola nervioso, haciendo así que el agua se moviera.

El biólogo no sabía qué hacer, cómo explicarle que tenía que pasar a otra piscina para que le cambiaran el agua. Por muchas vueltas que le dio por la noche no había conseguido nada. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación, ni si quiera se asustó o alejó cuando le amenazó con los dientes. La idea de perder a una criatura así era lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento.

— Puedo ayudarte— decir esas palabras fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Le vio mover los labios, pero no lo entendió con claridad así que lentamente saco la cabeza del agua y le miro.

— Yo puedo ayudarte— volvió a decir cuando emergió la cabeza del agua.

El sireno metió una mano en el agua y la saco en forma de cuenco. Se acercó el poco de agua que había cogido y la olio. Luego extendió el brazo para que la oliera Sherlock.

— Sé que el agua te está haciendo enfermar pero tienes que confiar en mí para que pueda ayudarte— se explicó.

Aquella situación era ridícula. Estaba hablando con un hombre con cola de pez que probablemente ni si quiera le estuviera entendiendo.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando ver odio o malas acciones reflejadas en su alma pero no puedo ver nada. Emitió un chirrido antes de volver al fondo de la piscina, mirarle y asentir con la cabeza.

Sherlock sintió le quitaban un peso de encima. Podía entenderle, eso ya era algo. Se quedó mirándole unos segundos más y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Montgomery! Ya está todo listo pero por favor, que sean cuidadosos y hagan el menor ruido posible.

El médico le miro sorprendido pero asintió y dio las órdenes precarias para que cuatro chicos entraran con la piscina portátil y la fueran llenando. Desde luego el doctor tenía muchas preguntas pero prefirió no formularlas por miedo a que Holmes se molestara. Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde la piscina estaba montada y llena de agua potable limpia. El sireno lo había estado mirando todo desde su posición. Saco la cabeza y miro a Sherlock. Ahora era la criatura quien tenía una mirada neutral.

Sherlock ordenó que todos salieran y les dejaran solos para acercarse a él nuevamente. Vio en su mirada que no confiaba en él tanto como en el día anterior. Haber metido a unos desconocidos a hacer ruido y montar cosas a su lado no era lo mejor para acercarse a él pero era eso o perderlo todo.

— Vamos a cambiarte el agua del tanque— puso las manos sobre el cristal—. Agua salada, agua del mar.

El sireno alzo las ceja sorprendido. Las orejas se agitaron. ¿Agua salada? ¿Iba a tener agua salada?

— Pero tienes que meterte aquí hasta que cambiemos el agua— se movió hacia la piscina y metió una mano dentro—. Serán solo una hora y este agua, aunque no sea salada, es limpia.

El sireno saco medio torso de la piscina. Sus branquias se cerraron completamente al tener contacto con el aire dejando ver solo tres finas líneas. En otras circunstancias, hubiera saltado, pero el brazo le dolía y su nueva pecera no parecía muy honda así que lentamente saco la cola y se arrastró. Sabia de sobras que aquel hombre le miraba pero no le presto importancia. Quería agua de mar. Agua que le hiciera sentir como en casa. Se metió en la pequeña piscina tan lentamente como había entrado. Hundiendo primero la cabeza y moviéndose lentamente. Sin querer rozo a Sherlock con su cola en una de las manos pero no huyo. Se sumergió unos minutos y luego se sentó cómodamente en uno de los extremos.

Sherlock esperó a que el sireno se adaptara al nuevo espacio.

— Será poco más de una hora— repitió y salió de nuevo para avisar a los operarios.

Cuando nadie le pudo ver se tocó la mano por donde había rozado la gran aleta. Fue extraño. Húmedo y mojado sí, pero no como un pez. Era suave, casi tenía el tacto de seda. Se moría de ganas por analizar esa cola.

El sireno asintió, se sumergió hasta la mitad y se intentó quedar dormido. Pero fue casi imposible. El ruido de la máquina que saco el agua era atronador, los cuchilleos de los operarios... Alzó la cabeza y chilló tan fuerte que el cristal de las gafas de uno de los operarios se rajó. La punta de las orejas se movían. Sabían que estaban diciendo de él, y uno se había referido a él como monstruo. ¿Monstruo él? Monstruos ellos que capturaran a una especie en su habitad natural solo porque es diferente.

— Por favor— Sherlock se colocó en el centro de la sala ya que había pasado la mayoría del tiempo en una esquina ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

No supo si se lo decía a la criatura o se lo decía a los obreros. Pronto acabaron de vaciarla y se pusieron con el llenado. Se mantuvo cerca de la piscina por si ocurría algo.

Rápidamente la sala adquirió un cierto olor a mar. Los operarios de la piscina fueron los únicos que quedaron junto con Sherlock que se acercó al sireno.

— Puedes entrar en el agua— dijo amablemente.

El sireno ya se estaba moviendo hacia ella antes de que Sherlock acabara la frase. Cogió un poco de carrerilla y salto al tanque. Moviéndose en círculos de pura felicidad. Lo primero que hizo fue beber toda el agua que quiso. Sonreía. Se tumbó al fondo y movió la cola feliz. Silbaba, dejando un rastro de burbujas que salían de sus labios. No era su casa pero se sentía como tal. Se aferró el brazo izquierdo y cerró los ojos.

— Fuera— ordenó Sherlock nada más que acabaran de desmontar la piscina.

Se acercó cauteloso hacia el cristal y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al verle tan contento pero el brazo no se le pasó por alto.

— ¿Te duele el brazo?

El sireno, que se había pegado al cristal, asintió. Se dio la vuelta para que pudiera ver la parte trasera de la herida, pero poco después emergió y asomo la cabeza. Sus ojos se dirigieron desde Sherlock al carro con comida. Su estómago rugió.

Sherlock aceptó y fue hasta el carro de donde cogió otro filete, esta vez de buey y se lo dejó en el borde como siempre.

— Yo puedo curarte la herida del hombro. Se pondrá peor si no haces nada.

El sireno alzo el brazo derecho y lo cogió. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a morderlo mientras nadaba hacia al otro lado. Casi parecía un animal que no quería que le quitaran la comida, pero en el fondo no quería saber nada de eso. Eran un humano. Seguía siendo un humano. Silbó y se dio la vuelta.

Sherlock suspiró frustrado. Era lógico que no quisiera aun acercarse a ningún humano pero pensó que el agua podría agilizar las cosas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Le dejó tres frutas y verduras más sobre el borde y apartó el carro. Aquella herida cada vez se pondría peor pero él no volvería a comentarlo. Cuando el sireno no pudiera más acabaría cediendo y pidiendo ayuda y Sherlock ya tenía algo pensado para ese momento. Salió de la sala mirándole por última vez.

Montgomery se había quedado medio dormido en la silla, pero cuando oyó la puerta abrirse se despertó de un brinco.

—Doctor Holmes —dijo frotándose los ojos —. Hoy parece que ha sido más difícil...

— Por supuesto que ha sido más difícil. Le he obligado a estar rodeado de humanos haciendo ruidos y molestando. Y, al entender el inglés, también ha escuchado los maravillosos comentarios de los operarios— le fulminó con la mirada—. El tener agua de mar le ha tranquilizado y contentado, pero aún tengo que curarle el brazo... Bueno, por hoy hemos hecho bastantes avances.

—¿Como pretende acercarse a curarle sin que le muerda?

— Tiene el hombro infectado y ha perdido parte de movilidad en el brazo por eso. El agua de mar le sentará bien pero la herida se pondrá peor, tarde o temprano sabrá que la única opción de sobrevivir es con mi ayuda.

—Está muy seguro de sí mismo Doctor Holmes...

— Usted me llamó porque soy la única persona que puede ayudarle con esta criatura, así que déjeme trabajar como yo quiera. Si me muerde es mi problema— se cruzó de brazos enfadándose.

—Señor esa criatura es muy peligrosa, ha matado a dos personas y no puede fiarse completamente de ella. Solo estoy preocupado por seguridad.

— Y me lo dice usted que es tan incompetente que han muerto dos personas y otras tantas han resultado heridas bajo sus órdenes. Yo trabajo a mi manera. Le mandaré el informe esta noche— se giró y salió del laboratorio indignado.

¿Cómo se atrevía a darle consejos? ¿A Sherlock Holmes? Llegó al piso enfadado y se fumó un paquete entero para relajarse recordando todo lo ocurrido durante el día.

El sireno le entendía y sabía hacerse entender pero ¿sabría él hablar? Aunque se entendían con gestos, todo tenía un límite. Llegaría un momento en el que no entendería lo que la criatura le quería decir. Lo que no se sacaba de la cabeza era el tacto de la aleta de su cola. Aun podía sentirla en la mano, tan escurridiza pero suave a la vez. Aquello solo le incrementó el deseo de tocar sus escamas, la piel de sus brazos, ¿sería rasposa, dura?

Escribió el informe por la tarde. Pronto le dejaría acercarse a él y eso solo le hacía ponerse nervioso y sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago.

El estado de ánimo del sireno mejoró enormemente gracias la nueva agua que le habían puesto. Había nadado y comido lo que Sherlock le había dejado en el borde. Durante la noche, se salió completamente del agua y se tumbó cuan largo era en el borde a dormir. Se sentía incómodo. Casi parecía que había tenido un poco de fiebre a causa de la herida, pero intento no hacerle caso. Por la mañana se tendió bocarriba mirando el techo. Anhelaba los rayos del sol. Sentirse cálido. Metió la mano derecha en el agua y la comenzó a mover con cuidado. Mirando las luces. Quería salir de allí, regresar a casa. Quizás unirse al resto. Suspiró y se acarició el vientre lentamente con la mano izquierda. Las articulaciones de la muñeca comenzaban a dolerle.

Sherlock pasó el chequeo rutinario y corrió hacia la puerta. Cuando entró sin hacer ruido se encontró al sireno descansando en el borde del tanque pero siempre con alguna parte de su cuerpo metida en el agua, esta vez la mano.

Carraspeó ligeramente para que notara su presencia, aún lejos de él para que no se asustara.

El sireno abrió los ojos y le miro. Emitió un suave chillido para darle a entender de qué lo había visto y que le parecía bien que estuviera allí. No cambio la posición, pero no dejo de mirarle. Vigilándole.

Sherlock se acercó lentamente. Empezaba a distinguir los distintos tipos de chillidos que daba, a veces enfadados y amenazantes y otras veces suaves simplemente para responderle. El hombro no tenía mejor estado que el día anterior. Vio que se había comido todo y que había dejado los huesos y cáscaras sobre el borde. Se terminó de acercar y los cogió dejándolas en el carro de comida ya vacío junto a otro nuevo que estaba lleno.

El sireno chillo suavemente para captar la atención de Sherlock y luego señaló al techo con su mano derecha antes de meterla en el agua de nuevo.

Sherlock le entendió al instante.

— Sé que quieres tener luz natural, el Sol, pero no puedo concederte ese deseo. Aquí estás seguro, si alguien te viera irían a por ti. Puedo instalar lámparas que te den calor pero nada más.

La criatura bufó y se encogió de hombros antes dejarse caer a la piscina. Si podía obtener calor aunque fuera de esa manera... Algo era algo. Miro a Sherlock desde debajo del agua y asintió.

Sherlock sonrió. Poco a poco iban cogiendo confianza el uno del otro.

Sherlock miró su hombro de cerca y frunció el ceño visiblemente para que el sireno lo notara.

En su respuesta la criatura le enseño los dientes y se alejó. No iba a dejar que humano le tocara. Era peligroso.

El biólogo suspiró y se alejó de la piscina. Se sentó en una de las sillas y sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz de su maletín. No había mesas así que se tuvo que apoyar en las rodillas. Comenzó a escribir rápidamente y a hacer pequeños bocetos de las diferentes partes del cuerpo del sireno, tomando notas de cada mínimo detalle que había visto en él.

El sireno se quedó mirándole largo rato. Su rostro anguloso y con los pómulos tan marcados eran perfectos. Sus ojos claros parecían dar frialdad y superioridad, pero también escondía aquella fascinación que tenían todos por su trabajo. Su delgadez no parecía deliberada, era su constitución. Sus largos dedos apretaban el bolígrafo que se movía por el papel. Sonrió. Era igual que los otros humanos pero a su vez parecía diferente a ellos... Se mantuvo bajo el agua en el centro del estanque. Bocabajo, mirándole.

Sherlock levantó la vista y se cruzó con la de la criatura. Cada vez que ocurría aquello tenía que controlarse por no sonreír estúpidamente.

Los ojos del sireno eran de un azul oscuro y parecían amables cuando no tenía una expresión amenazante. Se preguntó cuántos años tendría, cuantos años podía vivir un ser como él, si habría otros como él o si era el último que quedaba con vida. Tenía tantas preguntas...

Se quedó mirando como la cola se movía de lado a lado detrás de él para mantenerse en el agua. Le había visto saltar de la piscina pequeña al agua por lo que tendría que tener una fuerza descomunal en ella.

El sireno sonrió y dejo escapar de sus labios una onda que reboto contra el cristal haciéndolo vibrar.

El doctor le miró sorprendido y dejó el cuaderno en el suelo. Se acercó hasta el cristal y puso la palma de la mano sobre este sin dejar de mirarle.

El sireno se acercó a él y se sentó en el fondo. Mirándole fijamente. Miro sus dedos y alzo la mano, abrió la palma y la apoyó contra el cristal, frente a la de Sherlock. Un calor se extendió desde su mano hasta el cristal, calor que estaba provocando la criatura. Ladeo lentamente la cabeza conforme el calor se hacía más intenso.

Sherlock se sorprendió y alarmó cuando notó como el cristal aumentaba de temperatura. ¿Qué clase de poderes poseía la criatura? Retiró la mano siseando porque finalmente se había quemado.

El sireno aparto la mano y le dirigió una sonrisita antes de apartarse de allí.

Sherlock se frotó la mano varias veces para tratar de calmarla. Le miró con ojos asustados sin comprender que acababa de pasar. Le vio alejarse y no pudo leer nada en el que le dijera que estaba pasando. Sin duda alguna, el sireno sabía lo que pasaba, le había hecho algo a Sherlock y este no sabía el qué. Recogió sus cosas y tras dejarle comida como hacía habitualmente, salió poniendo su expresión neutra, no le contaría a Montgomery nada sobre que la criatura podría poseer algún poder.

El sireno se sentó en el fondo y miro su mano. La acaricio cuidadosamente. Solo sabía algo de ese hombre. Su nombre. Montgomery estaba hablando por teléfono cuando Sherlock salió.

—Vale. Muchas Gracias. Adiós —susurro y colgó, se froto los ojos y miro a Sherlock —. ¿Cómo fue hoy?

— Echa de menos el Sol, hay que colocar lámparas que le den algo de calor— contestó con el tono de voz que utilizaba con todo el mundo.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea. Si se le cruzan los cables puede provocar un cortocircuito...

— Las lámparas están alejadas del agua. Le explicaré los riesgos que hay en tocarlas. Mire, estoy a punto de conseguir que confíe en mí. Cuanto más cómodo se sienta, más podré acercarme a él— le habló como si fuera a un niño.

—Tiene que avanzar, nos está costando millones y vidas humanas y no hemos obtenido nada —le dijo mientras apuntaba en un papel lo que necesitaba.

— No es mi culpa si le está costando tanto tiempo en confiar en un humano. Le recuerdo que ha sido usted el que le ha asustado, Montgomery.

El nombrado soltó un bufido.

—Mañana estarán las lámparas. Yo no mañana no estaré aquí, ¿podrá apañárselas con los ayudantes?

— He tratado con operarios más incompetentes, no será un problema. Pero como se les ocurra volver a insultarle, les tiro yo mismos al agua.

—Nunca hemos visto una criatura así, todo es diferente... —dijo Montgomery —. ¿Cómo le llamamos? ¿Criatura? ¿Sireno? ¿Le ponemos nombre?

— No hay que ponerle ningún nombre. No es una mascota, es un espécimen a estudiar— le cortó Sherlock.

—Está bien... Mañana tendrá las lámparas —le dijo y se fue de la sala colándose por otra puerta que daba a una pequeña salita en la que había varios becarios.

Sherlock regresó a su piso. Ese informe fue corto y conciso, expresando solo el sentimiento de querer estar bajo el sol del sireno y el empeoramiento de su hombro. No comentó nada de lo que pasó después.

Estuvo toda la noche pensando en eso, en el calor que salió de cuerpo y que atravesó el cristal. Buscó información en internet pero, por supuesto, solo había cuentos y leyendas falsas. Montgomery también tenía razón, no podía seguir llamándole 'sireno' o 'criatura'. Llamarle por un nombre haría las cosas mucho más íntimas pero ¿qué nombre ponerle? Quizá él ya tenía uno, al día siguiente probaría suerte.

Para aquel ser, la noche no mejoro su situación. Su rostro comenzó a ponerse pálido y sus labios temblaban ligeramente. La fiebre era alta y el brazo seguía doliéndole cada vez más. No podía cerrar el puño y a penas mover los dedos de la mano. Solo comió un poco de lo que le habían dejado y se había sentado en una esquina en el fondo. Apoyado contra el cristal. Si iba a morir, quería hacerlo ya. Quizás pudieran trasladar su cadáver al mar y pudrirse allí.

Sherlock prefirió pasar solo antes de que entrara el personal para comprobar que todo iba bien. Sintió como su estómago se contrajo al verle hecho un ovillo en el final del tanque. Tenía que curarle y tenía que hacerlo ya. Dejó pasar a los operarios gritándoles que fueran lo más rápidos y silenciosos posibles. Además de las lámparas montaron un pequeño andamio para que Sherlock pudiera subir hasta la superficie del agua.

Cuando las lámparas estuvieron instaladas algo alejadas del agua para evitar problemas, las encendió. Subió hasta arriba del todo y se sentó extendió un brazo hacia el aire sintiendo como el calor que emanaba de las luces hacía efecto.

— Mira, sal del agua, hace calor— sonrió amablemente al sireno que seguía en el fondo del tanque.

El sireno no se movió, ni presto atención a lo que hacían. Se acarició la aleta del brazo izquierdo que se estaba poniendo pálida. Al ver la repentina claridad del agua alzo la cabeza y miro las lámparas.

— Ven, se está caliente. No es como los rayos del Sol pero se está bien— metió una mano en el agua haciendo pequeñas ondas para tranquilizar al híbrido.

El sireno se movió con dificultad. Nado hasta la superficie y asomo la cabeza. Miro directamente a la luz y cerró los ojos.

— Tienes que tener cuidado. No se pueden mojar ni tocar, ¿entiendes? Podría ser muy peligroso si eso pasara— siguió moviendo la mano dentro del agua dibujando eses y sin apartar la vista de él.

La criatura se tendió y floto en el agua bajo las luces. La sensación era cálida. Giro lentamente la cabeza y miro a Sherlock.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza para mirarle mejor. Ahora podía ver su cuerpo a la perfección. Las escamas húmedas reflejaban la luz y casi parecía que brillaban. Claramente la criatura estaba sufriendo, su hombro estaba tan mal que no entendía cómo podía seguir sin aceptar su ayuda.

El sireno frunció el entrecejo y abrió la boca.

—Sherlock —fue lo único que le dijo antes de volver a cerrarla.


End file.
